Realization
by godtech
Summary: Agito is lone wolf. He acts alone. He thinks alone. But on the inside, he hides his secret thoughts and emotions. AKxAG! Fluffynessish!


Realization

Of course, everyone knows of Akito and Ikki! Well, poor Agito has been left out T-T

This is my first fanfic in FOREVER! I haven't written one up in ages. I still need to finish my other fics, hah...

If you can't figure out who's narrating, don't even bother reading. You won't get it.

I can't write the F word! D: I'm too darn goody-goody. I'll TRY! Maybe only 3 times might I use it..

Slight Ak/Ag x) Okay. A lot. XD

--

"I'm not real," I said. Sitting cross-legged like a kindergartener, I stare into the rubble of the old battle site where I last battled Akira. For memory's sake, I'm wearing my old clothing. (The orange one. I won't go into describing it..) I lower my eyes into a glare. Fuck.

The orange straps dangle from my legs, hitting the stone below.

"I'll be gone," Hardly any more audible than a whisper, my breath formed into gas in front of my face. It was gone in an instant. I held back tears. Crying was not an option. Crying was not a way out of bad situations. The great Agito never cries. Oh, who gives a damn?

The tears flowed from my eyes. Gritting my teeth angrily, I wiped away the tears. I dangle my legs again, listening to the soft clinking of metal on stone. _Clink, clink, clink_.

Fangs. The Fang King. I was the Fang King. I am the Fang King. I dominate. Yet, I'll be gone. Without a trace. Nothing left. Just plainly, simply, gone.

"Fuck," I said into the dark depths of the damaged battle arena. It echoed.

Will I be remembered? Will anyone care if I'm gone? Will anyone remember me as Fang King? Most importantly, will anyone remember me as a friend?

"_I will_," A voice inside me spoke up. I sat up straight. Akito?

"Have you been listening to me...?" I said, absentmindedly touching the eye-patch covering my left eye. Covering the part of me that was real.

"_Yes, I'm sorry.. Agito, you shouldn't think of such things,_" Akito said in a soothing tone. I sniffled.

"_And it's okay to cry,_" he smiled. I laughed. Fuck.

"You don't know what it's like.." I said. ".. to be fake." I lay down on my back.

"_You're not fake_," he said. Thanks for trying... I shake my head in disagreement. I sigh, smiling. Closing my eyes, I can see myself talking to Akito, sitting.

What troubles me is what's between us.

A solid, silver gate.

I can't cross it and no one has a key. I feel trapped, imprisoned, _fake_. We sat, staring at each other.

"_Agito_," he said. He gripped the gate. I looked at him, staring into his eyes. "_Please, don't feel bad. You're real. You're as real as me._" He reached out, touching my cheek. I leaned against the gate, its cold silver chilling me cheek.

"Don't try to make me feel better. It's useless. You know as much as I do that I wasn't born in a way like you were. I'm…not real. Never was and never will be." Then, Akito did the last thing I ever would have expected.

He kissed me on the cheek.

My chilled cheek suddenly grew warm as I pulled back. My eyes widened in shock as he smiled gently. My hand automatically brushed my cheek.

"Akito?" I inquired. He let go of the bars. Akito lowered his head. His identical-to-mine blue hair shadowed his face. I could still see a smile playing across his lips.

"I love you," he whispered, almost inaudible to my ears. My eyes almost widened in surprise. A knot formed in my chest and suddenly I felt it was hard to breath. My heart raced.

"I love you too," I said without thinking. His head snapped up and he looked at me with an expression of embarrassment, shyness, and curiosity. Then, a brilliant smile lit up his face.

"Oh, Agito!" and he threw his arms around me as best as he could. I was frozen from my outburst. Again, without thinking, my arms wrapped around his body. We embraced for a long time until Akito leaned back. I yearned to hold him a little longer.

"You're so cute when you make that look, Agito!" he said with the sweetest smile. I felt my face grow hot. Then, I remembered to breath. Then, with my best try at a smirk, I said one word.

"Fuck!"

--

NO FLAMES D:

Thank you 3

-Kyuuket


End file.
